


Last of the Few

by VikingLeni



Category: The Last of Us, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingLeni/pseuds/VikingLeni
Summary: From a post-apocalyptic world to a world of demons and nightmares, how will the girl come to terms with the changes?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, sorry. And just like my other fic, I'm not sure how long I will keep this going, or if this is the first and last part. We'll see.

As a 19 year old, Ellie has gone through alot more that a normal kid should. From losing her loved ones in the worst kind of way, to living with the constant fear of people, or even monsters, killing her at every given time. Though she's older and wiser, not as naive as she used to be, but cold and distant. Is there a way for someone to break down her walls, or will she keep on the destructive path she has chosen? Joel and her have been living on the road for the past two years after finding out that staying to long in one place is only good for one thing. Getting you killed.

Joel and Ellie have been scrounging for supplies since they ran out of food, and seeing as they're in the city, there's not much game to hunt. They ended up inside a hotel, but what they didn't know was the fact that they weren't alone in there.

"Get off m-" The girl looked around, a Swiss blade in her hand, ready to kill whoever laid their hands on her. “What the fuck?” She frowned her brows for a moment, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose between her fingers. 'Okay, so, I was fighting with some asshole because he tried to kill Joel, and then I ended up here. Wherever the fuck here is.' Her line of thoughts is cut short due suddenly being dragged away. “Hey, let go of me, you chickenshit!” The smaller tried to break free from her captor. 

“Take it easy kid. You almost got hit by the truck.” She turned around to see a tall redheaded woman in uniform in front of her. 

“Who the hell are you?“ She broke her staring at the taller woman to look around at her surroundings again. 'A town? With intact buildings? I’m dead, aren’t I?' 

“I’m officer Nicole Haught.” The smaller girl turned to look at the redhead again. 

“Officer Hot?” She raised one brow before she slowly shook her head. “I am definitely dead…” 

The deputy crossed her arms over her chest. “It’s H-A-U-G-H-T, not H-O-T, and maybe you should come with me, you seem a little confused.” 

The smaller girl took a step away from the redhead. “No way, I have to find someone.” 

The taller woman raised her brows. “You do know what this uniform means right? I’m an officer. If you need to find someone, I can help you. What’s your name?” 

The girl shook her head again. “I don’t trust you. Doesn’t matter if you’re an officer or not. I’m not coming with you.” She said turning to run, only to run into a weird man with a mustache and a cowboy hat, landing on her back on the pavement. “Well, hello there, little lady.” He said with a thick accent. “Who the fuck are you?” She said, looking up at the man and leaning on her elbows. 

“Hey Doc.” As the woman greeted the man, he simply smiled, touched his hat and nodded. They then turned their attention to the girl on the ground.

\--------

“Do you mind telling me your name now?” 

The smaller girl looked nonchalantly at the woman in front of her. “Do you mind taking off the frikkin’ cuffs?” 

The woman leaned back in her chair, taking off her beige hat. “I would, but I don’t want you bailing on me.” 

The girl groaned. “Why not? What the hell do you care what I do?” 

As the woman was about to answer, the door flung open. “Hey, Haughtstuff, I can’t get the coffeemaker wor-…” Another tall woman, this time, one with long dark brown hair, leather jacket and a fancy gun was talking. She looked confusedly towards the smaller girl and then at the woman in front of her. “Another underage drunk?” 

“Hey! I’m not a drunk.” 

The dark-haired woman just waved her off. “Yeah, yeah. Quiet, the grownups are talking.” 

“Fuck you.” 

The woman stared at her. “Hey, language.” 

“Bite me.” The girl said flatly. 

“Can you believe this kid?” The woman pointed towards the girl. 

“Okay, Uhm… Wynonna, why don’t you get Waverly to help you, because I’m kinda busy right now.” The redhead said apologetically. 

“Alright, alright.” She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. 

“So, you wanna talk now?” The girl just shrugged. “Uhm, I’ll take that as a yes. What’s your name?” 

The girl looked at the woman for a while, trying to burn holes in her head with her stare, when it didn’t work, she gave up. “Ellie. My name is Ellie.” She sighed. 

“Okay, making progress. How old are you?” Officer Haught wrote in a notepad before turning her gaze towards the girl. 

“I’m 19.” She could see by the look on the deputy’s face that she didn’t believe her. “You’re 19?” 

Ellie groaned slightly. “Yes, I am. Next question or let me the fuck out of here.” 

The woman nodded. “Right, sorry. Do you have a last name, and how did you end up here?” 

Trying to pry the cuffs open, the girl didn’t even care that the other woman was watching. “Williams, and no. I don’t. I was in an old hotel with, uh, a friend, when stalkers jumped us. I tried to help my friend but one of those shits grabbed me, and then suddenly I was here.” 

The taller woman frowned her brows in thought. “Okay, so. You were stalked by someone and they attacked you and suddenly you ended up here, in the middle of the street?” 

Ellie stopped trying to get the handcuffs off and looked at the ginger. “Not someone, something. Stalkers, y’know… Infected?” 

Now the deputy looked even more confused. “Infected? What are you talking about?” 

The girl raised her brows. “Have you been living under a rock for the past 25 years? The outbreak, endless people dead, infected. People tearing each other apart? The Fireflies?”

\-------

“Wynonna. I need to talk to you.” Deputy Haught slightly bit her lip while trying to get her attention. 

“Listen Nicole, I asked you for help, and Waverly wasn’t here, so technically it’s your fault the coffeemaker is busted.” The dark-haired woman said and took a bite of a doughnut while leaning against a table. 

“No, it’s not that. Wait… You broke the coffee machine?” Haught shook her head. “Not important. What’s important is the girl you saw earlier-” 

“The haughtheaded kid?” 

Nicole ignored both the interruption and the lousy pun. “Yes, her. She said that she and a friend of hers was fighting something she called ‘stalkers’ and ‘infected’, and suddenly appeared in the middle of the streets.” 

Wynonna raised her brow. “So… No demons? Just some AIDS positive stalkers?” 

Haught internally groaned. “It was the way she described them. Rotted teeth, fungus growing out from different parts of their body, attacking and or eating any human they come across.” 

The dark-haired woman sighed while putting on a slight thinking face. “So, Plants VS. Zombies, zombie plants.” 

Haught rolled her eyes. “Would you just come with me, please?” 

“Yes, yes, calm your kakis.” She said and followed her out of the room before opening the door to the interrogation room, finding it empty. “She’s gone.” 

Officer Haught walked past Wynonna, into the room. “What? How the hell is that possible? I handcuffed her.” 

Wynonna picked up a pair of cuffs. “Well, looks like she knows how to unlock’em.” She looked at the other woman. “We gotta find her.”

\------------

“Please, please, please. Come ooon…” Ellie muttered to herself as she tried to pick the locks on the cuffs. When it finally gave the clicking sound she wanted, she started to smile. “Yes!” She quickly got them off and placed them on the table before standing up and walking to the door. She opened the door quietly, grimacing when it creaked. She then peaked her head out to check if the coast was clear, when she found that there was no one there, she silently went out and walked out of the building feeling satisfied with herself. Until she remembered her situation. 'Gotta find Joel.' She kept to the shadows as much as she could, she didn’t have her gun, so her knife had to be good enough for now. 

As confusing as it was with all the lights from the stores, no rundown buildings, people walking in normal clothes and cars looking like they weren’t more than a few years old, she had to find the one person that mattered to her, after that she could wonder about everything else. After a while of crouching in the shadows, she stopped. 'Fuck! My backpack…' How could she forget something as important as that? Not that the backpack itself was important, rather what was in it. Like her Walkman, picture of her and Riley and the letter from her mother. She cursed at herself before turning to walk back to the building she was kept earlier.

\----------

“Figured you’d come back.” 

Ellie slightly winced when she heard a voice. 'How the hell did she notice me?' “Well, I missed your delightful personality.” She turned around to see the end of a gun barrel. “You gonna shoot me now?” 

The dark-haired woman didn’t move. “Who are you?” 

Since Ellie was already crouching, she just sat down on the floor, leaning against the counter. “Why don’t you just ask your Haught friend over there. She already asked me that.” 

The woman cracked a little smile. “As much as I enjoy your pun game, maybe you should take in the fact that I’m holding a gun to your head.” 

The smaller girl tilted her head slightly, looking at the taller, dark-haired woman. “Yeah, I can see that.” She said nonchalantly. 

Wynonna frowned her brows. “What kid isn’t afraid of dying?” 

Ellie just shrugged. “Someone who’s been waiting for it for years.” 

The comment made the woman put down her gun. “Do you know who I am?” 

The smaller girl thought for a moment. “Nope. And if you don’t mind, I’d very much like to get out of here.” She said before standing up. “Where’s my backpack?” 

The woman looked almost confused. “Y’know. A bag you have over your shoulders to carry stuff in?” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “I know what a backpack is.” 

Ellie clapped her hands together. “Great, now… If you could just give it to me, I’ll be on my way.” 

The dark-haired woman shook her head and placed Peacemaker back in the holster. “No can do. As much as I would like to get rid of you, officer Haught here felt like you had some important information regarding some plant-zombies.” 

Ellie looked at Wynonna with frowned brows, before turning her gaze towards the redhead and then back. “Plant-zombies? What the hell is that supposed to mean?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen episode 10 of season 2 from Wynonna Earp, then this might spoil for you, just sayin'.

At this point Wynonna was deep in thought, none if this made any sense. “Okay, so let me get this straight… There has been a zombie outbreak for 25 years, but not normal zombies. Zombies that was created because of a fungus, and you and your friend have been fighting them together since you were 14 years old?” The dark-haired Earp took a bite of a doughnut while putting on a thinking face before shaking her head. “Doesn’t seem right to me.” 

Ellie groaned. “Doesn’t matter what you think. I just need to find my friend.” The smaller girl got up from the chair and stretched for a moment. 

“Maybe we can help you.” This time there was a guy talking, a tall and dark man. “We specialize in this kind of stuff.” 

Ellie turned to look at the man and crossed her arms. “Oh really? And what can you do? Do you have a magic mirror to send me back? Oh, or maybe something like a magical unicorn. Now that would be awesome.” 

The man shook his head and rolled his eyes slightly. “Hey, we’re trying to help you here.” Nicole said and placed a hand on the smaller girl’s shoulder. 

“I don’t need your help, okay? I’m fine on my own.” Ellie said while removing Nicole's hand from her and standing up from the chair.

Wynonna took another doughnut and stuffed it in her mouth. “So, you’re just gonna figure out how you ended up here, and then somehow figure out how you’re gonna get back in time to save your friend?” 

The smaller girl just scoffed before taking her backpack. “It’s not the first time I have to figure things out on my own.” She said as she was walking towards the door, when a woman in a weird black dress suddenly appeared in front of her. “What the hell?” She didn’t notice how the others at taken out their guns and what not. “I know it’s hard to find nice clothes and all, but seriously… Ever heard of jeans?” The woman in the black dress just hissed at her, and with the flick of her hand Ellie went flying across the room before the impact caused her to blackout.

Starting to wake up, the girl took to her head because of the massive headache. “Ah, shit…” She muttered to herself. 

“You okay kid?” 

She sat up straight, leaned against the wall, and looked towards Wynonna’s voice. “I’m fine. What the hell was that?” 

Wynonna was sitting in a chair, wiping her gun with a cloth. “That would be one of the women in black.” 

Ellie just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I saw that, but how the shit did she throw me across the room without even touching me?” 

The dark-haired woman cracked a smile. “You asked for magic, kid, you got it.” 

Ellie looked at Wynonna, clearly confused while she got off the floor and sat down in a chair. “Are you serious? Magic? This just gets weirder and weirder…” 

The woman laughed. “Really? You fight plant-zombies and you think witches are weird?” 

The young girl shot her a glare. “If you were used to witches and suddenly were fighting infected instead, wouldn’t you think that was weird?” 

Wynonna twitched her nose while thinking for a moment. “Nah, I’m prepared for everything.” She said and shrugged lightly. “So… what’s your friends name?” Wynonna asked and looked towards Ellie. 

“Why do you ask?” The girl raised a brow while looking at the woman, not really sure if she should trust her or not, however, she could have killed her when she was unconscious. 

“So that I know who to look for in case we help you.” 

She leaned back in the chair and bit her bottom lip. “His name is Joel Miller. 5 ft 10, more or less, graying hair, hazel eyes.” 

Wynonna frowned her brows. “Graying hair? How old is this guy?” 

“Early-mid 50’s.” 

Ellie had Wynonna’s full attention now. “Wait, is he your dad or something?” 

The green-eyed girl sighed. “Something like that.” She said, trying to contain her emotions she shook her head. “I need to find him. He’s the only one I have left.” 

The woman gave her a somewhat reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.” She said and looked at some painted plate from a briefcase. “I know what we need to do.” Wynonna looked at the man in front of her.

As Ellie was about to answer one of her snark comment, something happened that she didn’t expect at all. The other woman, Wynonna, disappeared out of thin air. “What the hell…?” She turned her gaze towards the man, Dolls. “Hey, did you see that?” 

Dolls just looked at her with a confused expression. “See what?” 

The girl frowned her brows. “Wynonna, she just disappeared?” She wasn’t sure if it was something that actually happened, or if she had officially lost her mind. 

“Who’s Wynonna?”

\--------------------

Wynonna had experienced a lot of weird shit in her days, but this… This she hadn’t seen coming. As she stood there looking at her surroundings, she couldn’t even make out where she was. But one thing was for sure. She sure as hell wasn’t in Purgatory anymore. “Dolls?” Eventually she started to walk. Seeing more and more broken buildings with each step she took. It looked like there haven’t been people living there for decades. “You’re not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy...” She muttered to herself. Walking further into the city she could hear faint clicking sounds and then… Gunshot. She took out her Peacemaker, getting ready for anything as she slowly walked into the building from where she heard the sounds. 

However, when she got inside, she couldn’t see anyone just a corpse lying on the floor. She took a few steps closer to look at it when she heard footsteps behind her. Reaching to take her gun out of the holster a voice was heard. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” The voice was dark with a southern accent, it was a man. 

She lifted her hands in slight defeat. “Was it you who killed that guy?” She asked still with her back towards the stranger, causing the man to laugh at her. 

“Have you seen that ‘guy’? Ain’t much man no more.” 

She turned around to face him, he had his gun pointed at her as she expected. And older gentleman, somehow the man looked familiar, in a way. “If his not a man anymore, then what is he?” 

His expression didn’t change. “If you don’t know, how the hell have you survived this long?” 

She just shrugged. “I’m not from around here.”

“Is that so?” The man said, looking at her, studying here. He noticed how normal her clothes were, then he noticed the fact that she was pregnant. He put down his gun. “Where’re you from?”

She let her hands down to her sides. “Purgatory.”

“Well, then you’re a long way from home.” He holstered his gun and turned to walk back outside. 

When he started to walk Wynonna quickly followed him. “Wait, can you tell me where we are?”

He didn’t stop to face her. “San Francisco.”

“What? Ah, shit…” Wynonna muttered to herself when again the faint sound of clicking came back. “What’s that sound?” She said as she stopped to listen and began walking in the direction as to where it came from when the man stopped her. 

“Are you insane? When you hear clickin’ you go in the opposite direction unless you wanna die.” 

“What, is it monsters or something?” She chuckled and looked at the man in front of her.

“How the hell have you been able to stay alive for this long?” The older man shook his head and began to walk again.

“Wait, how long are we talking about here? What’s going on?”

He groaned slightly. “You need to learn to stay away from the infected unless you wanna die, or become one yourself. And when it comes to how long? Somethin’ like 25 years.”

The dark-haired woman frowned her brows in thought. “25 years? Wait, where have I heard that before…? Ellie... Oh, shit…” She started mumbling to herself, not really noticing the look on the man’s face when she mentioned the name. 

“What did you say?” 

She looked at him, still in deep thought. “A girl told me about this, infected people-zombie things and that it had been going on for 25 years.” 

The man’s eyes grew wide. “What girl?” 

“She said her name was Ellie, and that she was looking for a guy named-“ 

“Joel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it came to Wynonna disappearing, I wanted her to enter Ellie's world in order to keep having her in the story for the time being, as you'd know if you've seen the latest episode that it doesn't show where she ended up. Not yet atleast. So, for now we'll see how she handles the post-apocalyptic world. Don't worry, the storry is still about Ellie, but I thought it was a nice "break" from the somewhat normalicy of the story.


End file.
